This proposal requests funds to modernize Run 5 in the 44-year old Colony Building by creating 6 small group-housing pens to house specific pathogen free (SPF) nonhuman primates (NHPs). The renovation of Run 5 allows us to greatly improve the psychological well-being of the SPF NHPs used in both AIDS-related and non AIDS-related research projects at the ONPRC and to provide outstanding animal care. [unreadable] [unreadable] The renovation of Run 5 will provide housing for up to 80 NHPs in groups of 10-15 animals per group housing pen. These renovations will create an animal housing configuration that promotes environmental enrichment and opportunities for social contact, creates easily sanitizable small group enclosures, and provides support for the expansion of the number of SPF animals for AIDS and non AIDS research. Therefore, the small group pens developed by this grant proposal will provide support for an expansion in SPF animals used in research at the ONPRC. [unreadable] [unreadable] For the renovation of Run 5, we propose to duplicate the design used to renovate other Runs; this is a proven design. Furthermore, using capture tunnels, the group-housed animals will be trained to voluntarily cooperate with husbandry and/or research procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable] This grant proposal requests funds to renovate Run 5 in the Colony Building and includes the following specific aim: Convert animal housing space in Run 5 from old-style hanging cages to 6 small group-housing pens. The proposal also includes facility upgrades, such as a new HVAC system, replacement of roof covering and improved security. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]